onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hands Up!
"Hands Up!" is the 16th opening for ''One Piece'' and the second opening of the second half of the series. Opening The opening begins with a blank screen on which a sketch of Luffy is quickly drawn, which expands to show the full Straw Hat crew having a picnic. Color and tone are added in as the picture becomes fully animated. The camera pans into air above the Thousand Sunny as the title forms amidst the blue sky. The scene transitions to the crew members attending to their activities around the ship: Nami, puts her hair in a ponytail before she sets to charting a map; Zoro works out with his weights; Usopp fishes off the side of the ship, pulling on the rod as he gets a bite; Chopper grinds components for his medicine; Sanji sets a skillet alight in the kitchen; Franky fits a new tank top while pulling his "Super" pose in front of a mirror; Robin waters flowers before turning and smiling at the screen; and Brook leans at an angle against a wall while playing his violin and spinning. It then cuts to Luffy who relaxes on the bow of the Sunny, flashing his usual grin. Next are scenes of the Straw Hats fighting on Punk Hazard, beginning with Luffy attacking some of Caesar's men with stretched punches and his Gomu Gomu no UFO. Zoro strikes down several men with sword slashes, while Sanji charges through a crowd with Diable Jambe. Nami and Brook fight back to back with the Clima-Tact and Soul Solid respectively, and Robin lifts Usopp into the air with Cien Fleur: Wing as he fires Pop Greens into the crowd below. Last, Chopper in Monster Point smashes at the crowd, before the camera rotates to show Iron Pirate General Franky stood behind him as it fires its General Cannon. Following this are quick shots of Kin'emon with the kidnapped children and Momonosuke in dragon form, then Smoker, Tashigi and the G-5 men. A swirl of gas fills the screen which forms into Caesar Clown, followed by shots of Monet, Vergo and lastly Doflamingo who raises his head and adjusts his sunglasses. A shot of Smiley is shown as it rises above Kin'emon, Brook, Sanji (in Nami's body) and Zoro while launching a part of itself into the air, with a close up of its face. A long shot of Luffy and Nami (in Franky's body) in a blizzard area as a figure walks in front of and turns to them follows; the next shot pans up to reveal the next person as Trafalgar Law, preceding a full shot of him looking at Luffy and Nami atop a cliff as the screen whitens. A scene follows of a cropped shot of the Thousand Sunny on the right side of an otherwise black screen as it sails through various weather; colored silhouettes of the Straw Hats appear one by one to the left of this. When all are present, Luffy stretches his arms around them in a big group hug before they and the blackness fades into the sky to show the Sunny flying into the air with a Coup de Burst. The crew are shown standing on the deck of the ship admiring the view as Luffy runs and joins them. The opening ends with a series of animated color spreads: first, the Straw Hats admire a lighted forest, then the crew work on a Lego brick structure; third, the crew sail down rapids while fighting off sharks and lastly the crew party in giant floating teacups above a city. The scene cuts to a shot of Luffy looking into the horizon, panning up to him as he grins and pumps his fists into the air. The final cut is to a still image of the Straw Hats in mob-style clothing and suits before a brick wall with "One Piece" written on in colors as the song comes to a close. Lyrics TV Size Version |} Full Version |} Trivia *The opening was unused in the FUNimation simulcast and international dubs of the anime due to copyright issues with the music label. ** Crunchyroll added the Punk Hazard episodes that were previously not available on their website during August 2014 and used "Hands Up!" instead of "We Go!". The simulcast, however, continues to use "We Go!" for those particular episodes. *In this opening there are a few animation errors: **As Luffy is sitting with his legs crossed on the Thousand Sunny's figurehead, his right and left feet are switched. **In the scene where the Straw Hats are looking towards the horizon (before the animated colorspread), Usopp's lips are missing. *Franky is shown battling alongside his crew inside Vegapunk's research lab while piloting the General Franky, but in the actual story arc, he only used it after escaping captivity and fighting against Buffalo and Baby 5 at the end of the arc. Site Navigation fr:Hands Up ! pl:Hands Up! Category:One Piece Openings